Together
by darkestangel92
Summary: as Hermione and Draco fall in love something goes wrong. the wrong person finds out and threatens Hermione unless she leaves Draco, his life, and Hogwarts. when she returns to London what will happen? starts at Hogwarts
1. prologue

Together

Prologue

It took months to rebuild Hogwarts back to its former glory and rebuilding the guardian statues. New students were being accepted and older students were being welcomed back to redo their last year. Among the few of them was Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Ron and Harry didn't return to school with her because they wanted to finish everything and to become an auror you didn't need to graduate from a magical school. Ron and Harry were currently training although they didn't need it since they were war heroes.

Over the summer Hermione had found her parents, but they decided to stay in Australia since they had opened dentistry there. At first her parents were angry, but they forgave her; understanding why she had done it in the first place.

Draco Malfoy's life was harder. After the war his father became an intense alcoholic and only got off with house arrest because of testimony by the golden trio. Draco wasn't charged with anything since he hadn't used an unforgivable curse or killed anyone. Aurors came in and searched the house and retrieved many dark magical objects. Only a few harmless artifacts were left in the Malfoy Manor. His father became so enraged that the abuse got worse on him and his mother. To escape he took the first chance he got and decided to return to Hogwarts.

Today he was standing on platform 9 3/4. He realized not many Slytherins returned because of shame or their families fled to escape being captured. The few who remained were Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Theodore Nott, and himself among other Slytherins who weren't associated with the war.

Draco looked around the crowded train station and he saw the girl he'd liked, antagonized, and fought against. He'd seen her being tortured in his home and did nothing, but he'd wanted to. Hermione turned around to look for fellow Gryffindors and their eyes locked for a few moments before both looking away. Neither of them had any idea what was about to occur this year at Hogwarts, but they would soon discover fate.


	2. Chapter 1

Together

Chapter 1

Hermione stepped off of the carriage with Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, Cho, and Seamus. They walked up to the school together chatting about what they'd done over their summers. As they reached the great hall it looked like nothing had ever happened there.

As they all sat down they waited for McGonagall to make a statement. She sorted all the students and tapped her wand to get the attention of all the students.

McGonagall said, "I gladly welcome you all to Hogwarts be that you are returning students or new students. Last year we faced great losses, but we prevailed and here we are today. Secondly I would like to announce this year's head boy and head girl. This year we have Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house. Heads of this year meet me in my office after the conclusion of the feast. You may begin eating."

She snapped her fingers and food appeared. Students began piling food on their plates except for two students. They were shocked that it was them together, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

Ginny said, "Hermione, Malfoy is looking at you."

She turned around and their eyes met again. Hermione was surprised that it wasn't anger or hatred in his eyes, but something totally different that she couldn't describe. She turned back around and just ignored that he was looking at her.

They talked about what they were going to do this year and how their summers had gone when they weren't together. After dinner Hermione departed from her Gryffindor friends to go to the headmaster now headmistress' office. On the way there she ran into Draco.

Draco said, "Granger, can we talk before we head in there?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

He responded, "This year will be hard enough as it is so let's just make a truce to make it simpler."

Hermione maliciously asked, "You mean so you wouldn't have to deal with a mudblood too much?"

Draco argued, "I haven't said that word since the day of the battle when my life was handed back to me."

Hermione replied unknowingly of what the choice she was making would lead to, "I guess so, Malfoy."

They walked together to McGonagall's office and entered with the password. They knocked and entered.

As soon as they walked in they got a hello from a portrait on the wall, it was Dumbledore, "Hello Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco asked, "Why me, Professor? I helped in your death."

Dumbledore told the truth, "I was dying already and I knew you were ordered to kill me. I told Severus, a colleague and friend to do it if you didn't. I chose you to be head boy because I knew you'd changed. You know why I chose you, Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded and heard a door open and close. Standing a few feet in front of them stood McGonagall.

She said, "This year you will both patrol together when you are scheduled. You two will have to coordinate a schedule for all the prefects and nights they will serve and this year we will be having a masquerade dance on Halloween so you'll have to work together and figure out the plans. I will now show you to your dorm."

Draco, Hermione, and Minerva walked out of the office after saying good night to Dumbledore. She walked up the winding stairs and walked down a long hallway. It led to a portrait of Romeo and Juliet.

Hermione said, "You're Romeo and Juliet. You were wizards?"

"Our story was real, but we couldn't save each other in the end," replied Romeo, "What is the password this year?"

Draco looked at Hermione and said, "Equality."

Hermione realized in that moment that he had changed and she needed to give him a chance. The portrait swung open and they all stepped inside. The walls were brick, but the ceiling was made up just like the great hall. It was so amazing with all the stars glistening in the dark blue sky.

McGonagall said, "Mr. Malfoy, you're on the left up the stairs and Ms. Granger, you are up the stairs to the right. Have a good night, the both of you."

She turned around and left the room leaving the both of them alone. They both went up to their rooms and both were decorated by their house colors, but Hermione changed it to a blue color like the sky at night. Draco kept his the same. They both had chairs in their room and a queen sized bed decorated to match their rooms. All their stuff was already unpacked, set up, and put away. Draco's broom was standing in the corner next to a door that connected to a balcony connected to both rooms.

As he stepped out so was she as they investigated. The sky was so clear you could point out constellations in the sky.

Hermione whispered, "It's beautiful."

Draco joked, "It is a sign of insanity to talk to you."

"I wasn't. I was speaking my opinion," responded Hermione.

Draco asked, "Did you know that most people born into the Black family is named after a constellation?"

Hermione answered, "Yes, I've been in the Black house before and I knew Sirius. His own cousin killed him, your aunt."

Draco admitted, "She was a lunatic and she deserved what she got after what happened at my home."

Hermione asked, "Why did you say you didn't know if it was Harry? You knew it was him."

"I realized that my family didn't stand a chance if he didn't end it," said Draco, "I wasn't on the right side anymore. I hated what my father did to our family. I want to be a different person and prove my worth in this world. I want to make it up to everyone I've treated horribly, most importantly you because I did nothing to stop my aunt and I could've done something. I want to be your friend, Hermione."

Hermione gasped, "What did you call me?"

Draco responded, "I called you Hermione."

"I'll give you a chance, Draco, but if you mess up then our truce is over," she told him, "good night."

He added by saying, "I won't. Sweet dreams, Hermione."

She walked back into her room and got ready for bed. Draco stood outside pondering about what he was going to do to make it up to her. He then went inside to bed as well. Hermione didn't have a nightmare that night because she felt at ease for the first night in a long time. Draco didn't have a nightmare either because his mind was at ease because she had a chance to be friends with the girl of his dreams, literally.


	3. Chapter 2

Together

Chapter 2

It was the weekend before classes at Hogwarts so it wasn't Monday yet. Hermione was in the shared common room when Draco woke up in the morning. She was reading a book seemingly rather quickly as he watched her.

Hermione said, "Hello, Draco."

He asked, "How did you know it was me? I didn't make any noise at all."

Hermione responded with a smirk, "I was in the order. I know how to detect people without even hearing a sound, but your breathing is always very deep."

Draco asked, "Are you going to breakfast?"

"I was thinking about it, but it is strange not having Harry and Ron to walk with. You know what I mean?" questioned Hermione.

Draco responded, "Breakfast isn't for a while though and we have to go through all the names of the prefects and decide who will patrol together."

Hermione nodded and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. They went through the list of prefects. Together they started making the first month schedule. They even put different houses together to create unity like they were doing. After an hour or so it was time for breakfast so they quickly got ready brushing their hair, teeth, and everything.

For halfway to the great hall they walked together until they met up with their friends. Ginny was very skeptical of why she saw her friend with the known enemy.

They sat down at their separate tables and Ginny asked, "So why did I see you walking to breakfast with Malfoy at arm's length?"

Hermione answered, "We decided to make a truce and try out friendship. Ginny, he's changed and wants to make it up to me for the six years of torment. At Malfoy Manor you should've seen his face when I was being tortured by his aunt."

"But he tried to kill Harry during the battle," responded Ginny vehemently.

Hermione argued back, "He's changed since we saved him in the RoR at the battle. Everyone deserves a chance to change and be seen differently."

Ginny said, "It your choice. Just don't tell Harry and Ron. You know how Ron will react."

Hermione nodded and said, "Let's eat so I can go back to my room. Did I tell you that I have a balcony?"

She said, "No, that is so cool. I have to check out this common room then."

Hermione said, "Maybe later. I have duties I have to do until later still. You'll see the room at the meeting tonight for the prefects. You got a notification right?"

Ginny nodded and asked, "When am I serving with?"

"I think we signed you up for Thursday with Dean," Answered Hermione, "but it will change up so you won't always be with him."

On the other side of the great hall Theo asked, "How was your night with the mudblood?"

Draco growled, "Don't call her that," with so much fury that you could see it in his eyes.

Theo responded, "Sorry, man. How is it living with her?"

Draco lied, "I haven't really seen her except when she's in the common room reading. We of course have to work together so we have to be civil, but she's the same old annoying Granger."

His friends laughed and he glanced over at the Gryffindor table without thinking. Blaise eyed his friend closely and knew he was obviously lying, but Theo didn't know the difference between deceit and truth from Draco.

Blaise asked, "After breakfasts do you want to catch up on some quidditch at the new pitch so we can beat Gryffindor this year?"

"It'll be easy without Potter this year, but I need some practice," said Draco.

Blaise secretly just wanted to be alone with Draco to talk about the secrets he seemed to be keeping. Draco figured that was his ploy, but he agreed anyway. Pansy also noticed his quick glances at the Gryffindor golden girl and made a plan to keep him away from her.

After breakfast Hermione went to her room to relax and read a book for a while. She realized that the mess her and Draco had made earlier was cleaned up from the ink spilling onto the table and couch when they were trying to write things down for the meeting that night. Hermione took out pride and prejudice and when she was a quarter ways through the book in an hour Draco walked in.

His hair was matter from sweating and the air had pushed it back against the side of his face. His face was all red from exhaustion and sweat was dripping down from his forehead. His quidditch broom was in his hand so she knew he was probably practicing for the Slytherin Team that year.

Draco said, "I am going to take a shower. If anyone comes by let them in."

Hermione nodded and opened her book back up. Five minutes later she heard the water running from the shower. Ten minutes following that she heard a commotion in the hall from a girl by the sounds of the high pitched voice so Hermione opened the door to find out what was going on. Pansy Parkinson was having a hissy fit because Romeo and Juliet wouldn't let her into the room.

Hermione asked, "What do you want, Parkinson?"

"I would like to see my boyfriend so let me in now," replied Pansy.

Hermione said, "He's in the shower."

"That's fine. I'll wait for him to get out," responded Pansy being very pushy. She walked straight through Hermione with a shove. Hermione closed the portrait and sat on her chair continuing to read. A couple minutes later of annoyance of Pansy tapping her manicured nails on the table Draco appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Draco asked, "What are you doing here, Pansy?"

She replied, "This mudblood wouldn't let me into the common room to see my own boyfriend."

Hermione was shocked that he wasn't dressed. His chest looked like it chiseled by a god. His five years of quidditch did well for him. She tried not to stare, but he was really as hot as people had said he was.

Draco said angrily, "I don't want to hear you say that word in this common room again and especially about her."

Hermione blushed and started reading again trying not to listen to the argument that he had suddenly started. She huffed and got all red in the face with anger.

"You are a blood traitor like those Weasleys. What happened to you, Draco?" asked Pansy in shock.

Draco answered, "I've grown up unlike the rest of the pureblood idiots in Slytherin. If you can't act respectfully to the head girl you need to leave. If anyone hears about this I will spread your secret. Remember that, Pansy."

She screamed and walked out of the common room. Draco stood there waiting for the portrait to close before he walked to his room to change into some clean clothes. Hermione sat on the chair waiting for him to come back downstairs. He eventually did and sat next to her.

He said, "I'm sorry she said that about you."

"The whole school is going to hear about what you said to her," responded Hermione, "and you'll be maimed as a traitor amongst your peers."

Draco responded, "She won't tell anyone because I have secrets of hers that she doesn't want people to know about and before you ask she isn't my girlfriend and never was."

Hermione laughed, "I heard differently from people."

Draco argued, "We had sex a couple of times in the past, but I would never date her. She would drive me to insanity."

Hermione asked, "But why would you stand up for me of all people?"

He answered, "Hermione, I've changed and I don't want anyone talking to my friends in that manner."

"Friends?" asked Hermione.

Malfoy said, "I would really like to be friends with you if you'd like to move past the truce and try out being friends. I understand if you harbor bad feelings about me and doubt, but I deserve it after everything I've done. The punch you gave me third year really affected me. No other girl has ever stood against me. I really am sorry about what happened at my home."

Hermione told him, "We all have nightmares and scars."

Draco said, "Yeah, we do. Scars never really go away."

Hermione said, "But we heal."

The start of their friendship.


	4. Chapter 3

Together

Chapter 3

The hours had passed since their conversations and prefects started arriving. Ginny and Dean arrived first and sat on the couch. Next came Luna and Michael Corner. After them were Millicent and Theo and then Ernie and Hannah.

Draco said, "First off, different house members might be teamed up together on their nights. As well as this year we will be having a Halloween masquerade dance, so costumes are needed."

Hermione said, "We'll need music, decorations, rules, times, and people to set up the decorations. For music we'll either host a band of a dj."

"Tonight me and Granger are on duty tonight, tomorrow is Millicent and Theo, Monday is Hannah and Ernie, Tuesday is us again, Wednesday is Luna and Michael, Thursday is Ginny and Dean, Friday is Luna and Dean. For the rest of the year the schedule will be posted in each common room," informed Draco.

Ginny said, "I'll be on decorations."

Draco said, "In a couple of weeks we need someone to post up fliers."

Hannah replied, "I can design posters and post them up in the halls."

Hermione spoke up, "We'll go over the music all together and I'll make up the rules."

Millicent said, "Why don't we do a band?"

Luna asked, "What band then?"

Draco said, "We'll talk more about the dance at the next meeting, but now onto more important things."

The meeting continued for another hour and then people shuffled out except Ginny. She stayed behind to ask Hermione something.

Ginny asked, "Do you think McGonagall will allow Harry to come?"

Hermione answered, "I'll ask her about it."

Ginny smiled, "You're the best, Hermione."

Draco was standing on the stairs listening to the conversation between the two friends. Ginny left after asking Hermione and knew Draco was going to speak up.

Draco asked, "If Potter comes it means Weasel will join?"

Hermione said, "Yes, probably, Draco."

He sighed and said, "One is enough of them let alone two red heads."

Hermione stared at him and scolded, "Don't be mean, Draco."

He stared back and said, "Let's just go do our scouting of the hallways. I'll take the west wing if you take the east wing."

Hermione nodded and they walked out into the hallway. Hermione said goodbye to Romeo and Juliet as they walked into the distance. After a few minutes the two separated.

Juliet said to Romeo, "They are so cute together."

Romeo responded, "They remind me of these two people I know."

Juliet asked, "Who?"

"You and I," answered Romeo.

It was dark in the hallways at Hogwarts at night. The only light that could be seen was the fires lit along the walls that didn't give much light and the moon that shined through the windows.

A couple of times Hermione thought she saw shadows cross the walls. She also heard scratching noises and shuffling of feet somewhere near her. She figured she was just seeing and hearing things until she was pushed into the wall and whoever it was disappeared into the distance. The person had their head down and wore a black cloak so she didn't even get a glimpse of who it was.

Hermione just continued her search of the hallways and classrooms until his was midnight with no other events. She finally was able to walk back to the common room and ran into Draco.

She said, "You scared the hell out of me, Draco."

Draco asked, "Hermione, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Hermione.

He answered, "Well, you seem very frightened and your arm is bleeding a bit. Let me take care of that."

Hermione said, "I'm fine. I'll get it when we get back inside. I just saw someone in the hallway and they shoved me into the wall in which I slid to the floor, but I'm not hurt."

Draco gasped shocked, "Did they say anything? Did you see their face?"

Hermione shook her head, "He or she was wearing a black cloak and had their head covered and down. I didn't see anything except shadows on the wall when I was walking. I figured I was seeing things until I was pushed into the wall."

They walked inside to their common room and Draco grabbed her wrist. He brought her to sit down on the couch. He brought out his wand and she flinched slightly.

He responded to her reaction, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She said, "I know. I'm sorry."

Draco said to her, "I know how you feel, but I would never hurt you. I'm your friend."

He mumbled a spell and her cut was cleaned then it was healed. She thanked him and headed up to her room. Draco watched her walk up the stairs and when he heard her door close he went to his room. He took off his shirt and pants so he would just sleep in his boxers. Hermione got dressed into a spaghetti strap tank top with a v cut and loose shorts.

Hermione went to bed and woke up with a scream having a nightmare of the day she was at Malfoy Manor. When she woke up Draco was sitting on her bed.

Hermione said, "Did I wake you, Draco?"

"No, I was up. I couldn't fall asleep. Did you have a nightmare?" asked Draco.

Hermione responded, "Yeah, it was about some occurrences during the war. I have the same nightmares frequently, but most nights I can sleep through the night without nightmares. It is just some nights that I have the nightmares. They aren't even always the same nightmare, but most of the time they reoccur in my subconscious."

He asked, "Do you want me to go and get you a dreamless sleep potion for you?"

Hermione laughed, "You're ready for everything aren't you?"

"Well, I have nightmares too, but probably not as bad as yours," said Draco.

He got up and went to the bathroom. She heard fumbling of flasks from underneath the sink and then he reappeared through her door with a flask of one serving of the potion. Draco handed it to her, careful not to spill it. She swallowed it quickly ignoring the nasty taste.

They sat on the bed until she started getting sleepy. He noticed that sometimes she would look at his fading dark mark. He wanted to tell her the truth about it that he had never really wanted it in the first place, but because of his father he needed to get it.

After she passed out he went back to his room and took a potion for himself. He joined her in a dreamless sleep. She didn't need to know that she was in his dreams and his nightmares as well.


	5. Chapter 4

Together

Chapter 4

The weekend passed and school had finally started. Hermione was excited and ready. She'd gotten up at 6:30 to take a shower and everything. Draco was so tired he had accidentally walked in on her taking a shower. She didn't realize because he was so quiet, but he got a glimpse of her naked body.

He immediately vacated from the bathroom as quickly and quietly as he possibly could. He felt rather awkward for mistakenly walking in on her. Draco handled his hard on and got ready for class. When Hermione saw him in the common room she noticed that he seemed uneasy.

Hermione asked, "What has you so nervous, Draco?"

Draco said, "We might have to act like our normal personas around each other so nobody suspects anything, but whatever I have to say to you I don't mean it."

Hermione replied, "I got over your insults ages ago, Draco."

"Either way act like normal," said Draco.

She nodded and said, "Well, we better head to breakfast."

They tried hard to seem like they weren't walking together. Hermione felt weird knowing that they were friends, but that they had to act like enemies. When they separated to go to their tables people were eating and chatting like normal.

Ginny said, "Took you a while to get here."

Hermione replied, "I just had a fight with Malfoy."

Ginny whispered, "You don't have to lie to me. When is your free period?"

"It is at 1 to 2," answered Hermione.

She said, "Well, mine is 10 to 11."

Ginny asked, "What classes did you decide to take this year?"

Hermione answered, "The normal classes like potions, DADA, charms, transfiguration, herbology, care of magical creatures, and ancient runes."

Ginny said, "I have flying, potions, DADA, charms, transfiguration, and divination."

Hermione said, "I stopped taking divination."

Ginny asked, "So what are you doing tonight?"

Hermione said, "I'm going to head to my common room, read, and do whatever homework I get."

Ginny said, "Same old, Hermione. You're not heading to the library today?"

Hermione responded not really thinking about her day yet, "Well, I might on break, but I want to go take a walk around the lake."

"Well, have someone go with you just in case. The Black Lake sits on the edge of the forbidden forest," said Ginny.

Hermione laughed and just got to eating her breakfast. She looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed Pansy sitting on Draco's lap while Draco had a look of disgust on his face. Hermione then noticed Pansy glaring directly at her.

Ginny inferred, "It isn't even the first day really and you've already started something with the Slytherins."

Hermione put her hands up and said, "She started it on Saturday when she decided to be rude to me about the portrait not letting her in."

Blaise said to Pansy, "Pansy, it is obvious Draco doesn't want you on top of him so get off of him."

Pansy got off and Draco said, "Thanks, Blaise."

Blaise let out a laugh and Pansy glared at him too. She huffed about being ignored and pushed away by Draco. She really needed to keep Granger away from who she thought was her Draco. Secretly in fact Draco's heart belonged to the Gryffindor golden girl and she didn't even know it.

Blaise asked, "Have you seen her naked yet?"

Draco lied, "No."

Blaise responded, "Draco, how could you not want to take a peek at the delicious body that lies underneath her school girl exterior."

Draco asked angrily, "What do you know?"

"I just know that guys notice her," responded Blaise, "she isn't the same girl she used to be. She spent months in a tent with just two guys. Who do you think she did it with?"

Draco said, "I really hope neither because that is a nasty picture in my head right now."

Theo butted in, "I bet she did both of them behind each other's backs."

Draco was getting aggravated about how they were speaking about her. He couldn't quite stop them without removing house points. After breakfast the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors headed to potions with Slughorn.

Slughorn started his speech by saying, "This year we will be doing very complex potions including a blood replenishing potion, Wolfsbane, amortentia, veritaserum, and many more you'll need to know. In the next few weeks we will be making the amortentia in pairs. Before we start that I would like a two page essay on the amortentia potion and its affects. The groups for this potion will be Zambini and Weasley, Granger and Malfoy, Bulstrode and Finnigan, Parkinson and Thomas."

Hermione sat down next to Draco and took notes the rest of the class as they talked about the potion they would start next week. They would be talking about that one potion for a whole couple of days. There was a lot to cover about the potion. In some countries the potion is considered illegal, but in England it is legal.

Draco tried to keep his eyes off Hermione and did mostly a good job, but now that he knew what was under her uniform he wanted it. He was a guy and guys at Hogwarts wanted the Gryffindor golden girl. His main goal was to win her over before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 5

Together

Chapter 5

Later that day she did exactly what she told Ginny she would do. Hermione went to walk around the Black Lake for a nice look at the grounds. It hadn't gotten cold yet so it still felt like summer and the grass was a bright green and so were the leaves on the tree.

There was suddenly a breeze and she shivered rubbing her arms. She kept walking with leather bound book in her hands while admiring the greenery. She turned around and was face to face with Malfoy.

Hermione put a hand over her heart and said, "You scared the hell out of me."

Draco laughed, "Afraid a death eater is going to come get you?"

She screeched, "They weren't all captured you know and it isn't funny."

Draco told her, "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione looked towards the hill and realized Draco's posse was coming towards them and Hermione informed him, "Your friends are coming."

When they got closer he grabbed the book out of her hands and yelled, "Stupid mudbloods and their terrible muggle books!"

Theo asked, "You've come back to us have you?"

Draco lied, "I'm a pureblood and I'll never get over my views of these disgusting things."

Hermione walked off ignoring his terrible words, but before she could escape Theo and Blaise blocked her in pushing her around. Hermione raised her wand sticking it at Theo's throat.

Hermione scowled, "Don't think that I won't curse you. I've dealt with enough of you failed attempts at death eaters. You'll never be more than scum to the good people in this world."

Theo backed off and let Hermione walk back up to the castle. She looked at her watch and noticed there was still another half an hour before she had to go to Ancient Runes. Hermione decided to go back up to the common room and relax on the couch with her book that she stole back from Draco's hands. Draco watched her walk away with a smirk on his face knowing she was still a spitfire.

Hermione walked through the vacant halls of Hogwarts trying to not remember all the bad memories, but remember the good memories she had of all the people who died for what they believed in. She was getting closer and closer to the common room and spoke the password to the ancient couple.

She jumped down on the green colored couch. Hermione put her legs up and read more of Romeo and Juliet. The minutes turned into a half hour and she grabbed her satchel and headed down to the third floor where the large stadium like room was similar to the divination class room.

She was paying close attention in class for the most part. While on her hunt for the horcruxes she spent most of her time looking through ancient runes books for the symbol she found on the pages of Beetle and the Bard. Hermione really didn't need to pay attention because she had already read up on everything before coming back like a good bookworm that she was.

Abruptly a note appeared in front of her that was closed saying mudblood on the top. She looked around the room and saw nobody looking at her. Hermione didn't feel fear until she opened the note.

**Beware mudblood. Our little encounter the other night isn't the last you'll see of me. **

When she finished reading it the note went up into flames and it was like it was never there at all. When class was over her day was finished so she went back to the common room to think over the note more to contemplate who it could be.

Hermione figured it had to be a Slytherin because nobody else was ever really mean to her. They were for the most part pureblood prats. She'd had a run in with Pansy the other night and had a run in with Theo and Blaise. It could be any Slytherin that wanted to get back at her for helping end the war or locking away their parents. Draco walked in and Hermione looked up frightened until she realized it was just him.

Draco asked, "What's wrong with you today?"

Hermione answered, "I got a note from whoever attacked me the other night."

"How do you know it was that person?" asked Draco intuitively.

Hermione told him, "Well, it said our little encounter the other night isn't the last you'll see of me."

Draco said, "I don't think we should separate when it is our turn to patrol the halls."

"I can take care of myself, Draco," argued Hermione, "plus I don't need you worrying about me."

He questioned her, "Why don't you ever let anyone help you?"

Hermione answered, "I don't like being the person everyone thinks they need to protect. The other night I just didn't get to my wand quick enough. I just want to know who it could be."

He responded, "It could be any number of people that go to this school that could have a grudge against you for something."

She barked, "Don't you think I know that?"

Draco spat back, "Fine, I won't bother you again."

She said, "Good."

"Fine," said Draco before slamming the door to his room.

Hermione went into her room and worked on her homework that wasn't due for another two weeks, but she wanted to get it done. After about three hours she finished all her essays and homework assignments that needed to be done for this week and noticed it was dinner time. Draco wasn't anywhere in sight so she walked alone down to the great hall to meet with the friends that did return.

She walked towards the Gryffindor table rather quickly and sat across from Ginny and Neville. Luna had decided to join them when she came into the Great Hall.

Ginny asked Hermione, "Did you go for a walk around the Black lake like you said you would?"

Hermione replied, "I did, but my time was shortened by a couple of Slytherins. They tried to corner me, but I threatened them and they backed off. How about you, what did you do?"

Ginny said, "On my break I went up to the Gryffindor common room to write Harry an owl and then I sent it off from the owlery."

Hermione hinted, "Was it a love letter?"

Ginny said, "Honestly, Hermione, you need some romance in your life. No, I told him how everything was going, but don't worry I didn't tell him about your newly found friendship with Malfoy."

Hermione turned to Neville and asked, "Neville how was your summer?"

He told her, "Well, I didn't do much other than visit my parents and read some stuff up on herbology."

Hermione laughed, "You need to get out more, Neville."

Neville answered, "I'm not good at anything else though."

Hermione told him, "You're good at herbology, but there is more to life than plants. You should try to learn something new."

Luna said, "You were very courageous at the battle, Neville."

Neville murmured, "Thanks, Luna."

Hermione turned to Luna and asked her, "How is your father doing?"

"He is much better now that he knows I am okay," said Luna, "We went looking for the Crumple-horned Snorkack."

Hermione asked, "Did you find it?"

Luna answered, "Not yet, but it exists."

Hermione nodded and they all through dinner. Hermione didn't speak about what happened the other night or the note she got today. During dinner she didn't notice that Draco was looking at her with a watchful eye, but Ginny did. Ginny decided against saying anything.

Hermione left alone saying goodbye to her friends. As she was walking to her common room it was rather dark and she heard someone's robes swishing from quick movements.

Hermione said, "Lumos."

The person yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Hermione was now defenseless to the person wearing the black robes with it hanging over his face. He didn't look up to hide his identity. He yet again pushed her into the wall and caged her in with his arms. She turned her head away from him.

He asked, "Are you scared mudblood?"

Hermione said, "No, I am not afraid of people like you."

He asked, "People like me?"

Hermione answered, "Yeah, people who have to hide their identity's to hide who they really are because if they show their face it reveals that maybe they aren't as strong as they seem."

He decided it was time to stop talking and start with some torture. He punched her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain. He then punched her in the face causing a bruise. When he went for another punch she brought her knew up and kicked him in the balls. It gave her a chance to escape and she ran to pick up her wand. Instead of running towards her common room she ran in the opposite direction.

He pointed his wand at Hermione and says, "Diffindo."

It cuts her legs and she falls to the ground stopping her movements. He walked towards her and asked, "Thought you were smart didn't you? You aren't going to escape me this time. Stupefy."

Hermione was immediately knocked unconscious and free for him to do whatever he wanted to her. When he'd done enough damage to her by magic and normal attacks he disappeared. Draco came walking down the hallway to go back to his common room when he saw Hermione on the ground unconscious and bleeding. He picked her up into his arms not caring that he'd get blood on himself.

Draco ran to the Hospital wing. He placed her on a bed and called for Madam Pompfrey. She immediately got to work on the worst of them. Some of them were deep and quite like stab wounds.

Madam Pompfrey told him, "Go get the headmistress."

Draco ran out of the hospital wing with one last look at Hermione. He ran through the castle trying to avoid the students still walking through the halls. He finally got to the Griffin and told it the password and the stairs appeared. Draco rushed up them and knocked loudly on the door.

McGonagall said, "Come in."

Draco gasped for breath and said, "Hermione has been attacked. She's at the hospital wing."

She asked, "How bad is it?"

Draco answered, "She was unconscious when I found her and covered in blood."

They rushed to the hospital wing as their robes were bellowing behind them. The students watched as the headmistress walked rapidly to the hospital wing. Hermione still wasn't awake yet.

McGonagall asked, "What is the prognosis?"

Madam Pompfrey answered, "It is obvious either someone or multiple people were involved in this. She'll be okay with some rest."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "Will there be any lasting damage?"

Madam Pompfrey answered, "I don't believe so, Mr. Malfoy. She'll be able to leave in a few days because it appears she was kicked in the head and even those there is no internal bleeding we won't know until she wakes up how bad it is."

McGonagall asked, "Mr. Malfoy, did you see anything?"

Draco said, "I was walking back to the common room and she was passed out on the ground bleeding profusely it seemed. I didn't see anyone in the corridor with her."

McGonagall said, "There is no other possibility than the fact a student must have done it. Mr. Malfoy, you should go back to the dorms."

Draco argued, "I want to be here when she wakes up."

Madam Pompfrey told him, "Neither The chairs nor the beds are very comfortable to sleep on, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked her in the eyes and said, "I don't care. She told me that somebody had sent her a note in class earlier and I did nothing about it. I should've been there to protect her."

The headmistress announced, "This isn't your fault, Mr. Malfoy. All we can do is try to find who did this."

Draco told them, "I am going to find whoever did this and make them pay."

McGonagall said, "Do you want to be in trouble as well, Mr. Malfoy? She is going to need someone to be there for her."

Draco frowned and responded, "I'll be there for her, Professor."

Madam Pompfrey and McGonagall left the two of them alone. Draco sat down and pulled a chair next to her bed.

He whispered, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I should've protected you. I'm sorry for all the bad things that I've done to you in the past seven years."

He held her hand in his two hands and conjured a blanket for himself. After about two hours of watching her just sit there he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Together

Chapter 6

Hermione woke up the next morning with Draco lying next to her on the hospital bed holding her hand tightly. She moved to sit up and Draco jolted awake. Hermione grabbed her head and immediately had to lie back down from the sudden aching pain in her head.

Draco asked, "Should I get Madam Pompfrey?"

Hermione said, "I'll be okay. It is just a headache from sitting up too fast. You should go get some more sleep, you look terribly exhausted."

Draco responded, "I'm fine, Hermione. What happened last night?"

Hermione answered, "It is a little blurry."

Draco told her kindly with a hint of worry, "Take your time, Hermione. I won't let this person hurt you again. I promise."

She hugged him tightly and starting crying. For the first time in a long time she was terrified of what could happen and thankful for Draco's support. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her as well just letting her cry on his shoulder wetting his shirt and a few grueling minutes later she pulled away wiping her eyes to hide the evidence that she was crying.

Hermione sniffled and said, "I was worried about the note so I made sure last night I had my wand on me. Stupidly I left dinner on my own walking back to the common room when I heard someone's robes swishing against the floors. I turned around saying lumos and my wand flew out of my hand because whoever it was cast Expelliarmus. When he cornered me in a kneed him in the balls and tried to make a run for it, but he cast Diffindo and stupefy on me. After that I don't know what happened."

Draco asked, "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

Hermione answered, "I know it was a guy, but I didn't recognize the voice. There are probably multiple people in this school that would wish to lay harm on me or my friends."

Draco questioned, "What did they say to you?"

Hermione responded with a deep sigh having to continue thinking about the night before but gathered her courage, "He asked me if I was scared and called me a mudblood. After I tried to get away he caught me and asked me if I thought I was smart. That is all he said to me."

Draco looked at her and promised, "If me or your friends have to escort you everywhere I promise that this person will never hurt you again."

Madam Pompfrey exited her office and saw them awake and rushed over to them to ask Hermione how she was feeling. She grabbed a couple potions before walking over to Hermione.

Poppy questioned, "How are you feeling, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione answered, "I have a headache."

She handed Hermione a potion to relieve the headache and told her, "I'll go get the headmistress so she can talk with you."

Draco said, "I already asked Hermione so would you mind if I go tell her instead?"

Madam Pompfrey said, "We'll see what McGonagall says."

Poppy went back into her office and called McGonagall through the floo system. Her fireplace lit up in green flames and Minerva stepped out ready for another long day. She saw Hermione awake looking much better than the other day.

Minerva walked over to Hermione and asked all the same questions except what he looked like. Hermione told her that he was in a black cloak that covered his head, but he was about six feet tall. Draco was thinking that described all the boys in school, but the people who probably hated Hermione's gang most would be the guys in Slytherin.

Draco said, "He could be in Slytherin."

McGonagall told him, "We can't jump to conclusions, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione asked, "When will I be able to leave?"

Poppy told her, "I'll give you a couple pain potions and you may go back to your common room for a nap."

Draco told them, "I'll take care of her."

Minerva said, "Nobody can get into the common room, Mr. Malfoy. You have classes today that you must attend."

Draco nodded in disappointment and Hermione informed him with a smile, "I'll be fine on my own in the common room, Draco."

Harry and Ron walked in a few minutes later with a plate of breakfast and some juice. She looked up and smiled at them.

Harry said, "When we heard what happened we had to come and check on you."

Ron told her, "Did he attack you?"

Draco glared, "I found her and brought her here. Why would I hurt her like that?"

Ron turned red and he told him, "Because you're death eater scum and you've done nothing, but make fun of her all these years. What are you even doing here?"

Harry turned to his best friend, "Malfoy has a point though. Why would he hurt her and then turn around to save her life."

They placed the food on a table next to her bed and Ron stormed out watching her all comfortable with Draco. Hermione sighed and decided not to bother with him today.

Harry turned to Draco and said, "Thanks, Malfoy, for saving her."

He told him, "I didn't save her. I got there too late to protect her."

Hermione said, "You brought me here so I wouldn't get worse and lay there all night in my own blood."

Harry handed her a chocolate frog and some other candy, "It's from all our friends. I got the chocolate frog from my stash and Ginny got some, and Neville too. Luna made you a necklace putting it in her hand. It was a piece of twine with a charm on it. Luna didn't tell me what it was for; just that it would protect you."

Hermione told him, "You guys are great. Tell everyone I said thanks please. Madam Pompfrey, can I go back to my room."

Poppy said, "Let me just get your clothes and give you some potions to get rest and help with the pain, but you have to eat breakfast first."

Harry said before he left, "I'll come see you later, Hermione. Let me go handle our best friend."

Hermione hugged him and ate what they'd brought her. Draco helped her eat it by her request. Madam Pompfrey set up the curtain after for her to change back into a pair of clothes Draco had gotten after bringing her down thinking she wouldn't want to get back into her bloody clothes.

After getting dressed Hermione took all the potions with her to head to her room with Draco by her side on protection duty. Hermione leaned on him a bit while they walked to the common room. He wrapped an arm around her waist incase she needed it. When they got to where it happened she took a deep breath, but she kept walking.

He said the new password which was unity. McGonagall did it as a safety precaution in case her attacker had been watching her for a while. Draco sat her down on the couch while he went up to his room to get ready for classes in an hour.

When he came back down she was already asleep so instead of leaving her on the uncomfortable couch he brought her to sleep on his bed since her door was closed and locked. He wrapped the blanket around her body and left the door slightly ajar as well as putting the potions on the bedside table. The day went by slowly and after potions were over he decided to have a talk with Harry about the situation.

Draco called out, "Potter."

Harry turned around and said, "Malfoy."

He asked, "May I have a word with you about Hermione?"

Harry made an exception and said, "Only if it's about Hermione."

Draco replied, "Yeah, it is. I just wanted to let you know that we should probabl

Draco replied, "Yeah, it is. I just wanted to let you know that we should probably have one of us always with her just in case. I know that both of us don't want this to happen again."

Harry asked, "Why do you care so much?"

Draco answered, "It was her idea for you and Weasley to save my life in the room of requirement. I owe her my life in a sense."

Harry said, "I'll make sure that all of her friends know. Thanks for the heads up, Malfoy. Do the teachers have any idea who it is?"

Draco said, "I am almost positive that it is a Slytherin because most of them have a reason to hate her, you, and Weasley. They don't want to jump to conclusions, but we know that you do that anyway."

"I'll keep an eye on my, never mind," said Harry, "Bye, Malfoy."

They went their separate ways and Draco's friend Blaise walked up to him and said, "What was up with you and Potter?"

Draco walked and talked saying, "I just gave him a heads about the Granger situation."

Blaise said, "You don't have to lie to me. I know you have the hearts for the Gryffindor princess. What a strange pair; the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor princess?"

Draco asked him, "Have you heard any whispers about the attack on her last night?"

Blaise answered, "All I've heard is that you saved her from more damage by whoever did this to her, but it could've been anyone. It could be a person in any one of the houses."

Draco told him, "When I find out who did this they are going to pay."

Blaise laughed, "Let's just go through the day without you blowing a gasket at every person today."

Draco laughed with his best friend and they headed to defense against the dark arts even though they had their fair share of dark arts for a lifetime. The day came and went. He finally arrived back in his room at 3 in the afternoon to see Hermione still lying in his bed curled up holding his pillow tightly in her arms.

He was surprised she hadn't woken up screaming to be sleeping in his bed so he quietly walked into his room putting down his bag of books and sitting down at his desk to start his homework. Hermione stirred in her sleep and he got distracted from his homework to watch her. She looked like she was either in a nightmare or a heavy sleep.

When he was finished with three essays and some research for defense against the dark arts Hermione woke up. It was about 5:30 and almost dinner time.

Hermione groaned pushing the hair out of her face and started realizing she wasn't in her room or on the couch. She sat up in the bed and pushed off the blanket and sheets. Draco was sitting at his desk so she relaxed.

Draco asked, "Did you think you were in his room?"

Hermione told him, "That isn't funny at all, Draco. No, I just didn't know where I was until I saw you."

Draco questioned, "Did you get some sleep today?"

Hermione answered, "Yeah, what time is it?"

Draco told her, "Almost dinner time. I took notes in class for you."

Her stomach growled and she said, "I'm hungry. I can't wait until dinner."

"Are you happy to see your friends since you only saw Potter and the Weasel this morning?" asked Draco stifling a laugh at calling Weasley a weasel.

Hermione glared at him and said, "They have actual names, ferret."

Draco jokingly frowned, "Back to all that are we, bookworm?"

Hermione asked him, "Are you ever going to get over yourself?"

He stuck his nose in the air and said in a not so serious, serious tone, "No."

Hermione told him, "That is so sad. I was starting to like the new Draco as a friend of course."

She was blushing and he got up to go sit next to her. He pushed a messy strand of hair behind her ear and in the process lightly touched her face making her feel embarrassed even more. He didn't move his hand away instead he put his hand under her chin and moved closer to her bringing his lips down on hers.

There was barely any light in the room, but he could see that she wasn't afraid or seeming like she would pull away. The kiss was gentle and the little bit of light in the room affected the atmosphere making it slightly romantic. There was a burning fire between them that he knew existed in him, but she didn't know it existed in her until now.

He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer and one hand around the back of her neck keeping her there. She melted in his arm in wrapped an arm around his shoulder with that hand playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck. Her fingers playing with his hair was turning him on and he really didn't want to push her.

Hermione gathered her courage and sat in his lap. The kiss gradually became more passionate as he ran his tongue across her lips to coax her into opening her mouth as he was trying to control himself. She opened her mouth slightly and when his tongue touched her a tingle went down her spine and she let out a noise.

She adjusted herself on his lap accidentally rubbing her against his very apparent arousal. It didn't scare her. It made her feel better knowing in a sense that she had this effect on someone who hated her for years. He pulled back when she rubbed against his arousal accidentally leaning his head on her forehead trying so hard to keep control on his animal like instinct that everyone has within.

Hermione asked, "What's the matter?"

Draco let out a deep sigh, "We shouldn't do this."

Instead of having him say anything else she ground her clothed sex over the tent in his school pants. He grabbed her hips to still her, but she just kissed him continuing where they left off before he pulled back. He lost himself in her, but he pulled his mouth away from her lips and trailed down her jaw and throat to her neck. Another shock went down her spine to her belly and as it did she let out a almost quiet moan.

His cock was hurting from being constrained in two layers of clothing. Even though she was inexperienced she brought her fingers to his shirt and started to unbutton it.

He said against the sensitive skin of her neck, "I won't be able to stop, Hermione. I don't want this to be about the fact you were hurt last night."

She whispered into his ear, "It isn't, Draco."

Hermione finished unbuttoning his white shirt leaving his tie on purposely in case he needed more evidence of her want. His pale skin was exposed and it was rather muscular from four years of playing quidditch. She ran her hands up and down his chest lightly scraping her nails on his skin. He let out a sexy growl.

In turn he pulled her thin shirt off exposing a red bra. In his mind he was thinking _what a Gryffindor. _He moved his hands from her hips that were there to keep her from grinding against him to her good sized breasts that he knew would fit perfectly in his calloused hands. Draco reached behind her and unclasped her bra in one try throwing it to the ground with her shirt.

Draco told her, "You're so beautiful. All these years I've spent not liking you and if I hadn't been a prat I would be better for you."

Hermione said, "Shut up, Draco."

When he was finally silent she felt his hands moved over the tanned skin of her stomach and up to ran over her breasts. When he finally had them in his hands he gave them a squeeze and ran his fingers over her rose colored nipples. She let out a loud moan. Draco realized he could die happy knowing he made her moan like that.

He put a hand behind her hand and back laying her back on the bed. Draco raised himself on his knees to unzip his black pants, but she stopped him with a shaky hand and decided she wanted to do that. Hermione slowly pulled down the zipper and when they fell open in the front she pulled both his silk green boxers and black pants down exposing his 7 inch cock that was ready for anything and leaking pre cum.

Hermione reached out to touch him and said, "No, not yet."

Draco stood up and finished pulling off his pants and boxers dropping them to the floor. He got back on the bed and Hermione looked up at the top of the queen sized canopy bed instead of at him because she was nervous. She heard the pop and zip of her pants.

Draco asked, "If you don't want to I'll stop."

She shook her head meaning she didn't want him to stop and he asked, "Has anyone ever touched you down here or had sex with you?"

Hermione shook her head again and he suddenly felt like maybe he couldn't do this, but he may never get another chance to be with her. He tugged her jeans off leaving her only in her knickers that matched her bra that was lying on the floor in their pile of clothes. Draco looked into her eyes again and noticed she wasn't watching him. He knew she was nervous so he leaned on his hands over her and kissed her to give her some reassurance that he would be gentle with her, but he'd need to make her ready if she wasn't already.

After looping his fingers into her knickers and pulling them off fully she was exposed to him and the room felt like it was a hundred degrees. He held himself up on his arms and reached a hand down towards her crotch to see if she was ready. Hermione was already soaking wet, but he extremely wanted the pleasure of giving her an orgasm before they would have make love.

He leaned down putting one of her rosy nipples in his mouth sucking on it causing her to hold onto his head. Hermione could feel a constricting feeling inside her and she knew what would come soon after. His wet tongue moved his tongue over it and around. Everyone once in a while he put nip it causing her to constantly noticing she was very sensitive. All of a sudden before she could noticed his hand move he pushed two fingers inside her.

She moaned, "Oh my god."

He moved them in and out of her wet canal slowly and she had hold of his shoulders know. Draco curled his fingers inside obviously causing her immense pleasure because she got louder and his fingers were being contracted around.

He moved his head up by her ear and said, "Come for me, Hermione."

She moaned, "I…Oh my god, Draco!"

Her juices soaked his fingers and he just licked it off his fingers. Her sweet innocent taste was delicious. He'd never wanted to be inside someone more than he did her.

Her breathing finally slowed down and he told her, "Last chance to turn back."

Hermione said, "Please, Draco."

He teasingly asked, "What?"

Hermione was having a hard time saying anything from embarrassment and he gave in and told her, "I'll try to be gentle, but if it hurts too much I'll stop. Grab onto me."

She grabbed the muscles on his arms and he aligned himself with her slowly inching into her. It stung when he pushed passed her hymen breaking it. No tears fell from her eyes, but she flinched when he did it. She moved around a little trying to get comfortable and then she felt it when she moved, pleasure.

Hermione moved her hips up towards his and Draco got the idea. He started at a slow pace, but he moved quicker as time passed. He wrapped her legs around his waist to get a better angle and it definitely made it better for her because her moans got louder and so did his grunts of pleasure. Hermione thrust her hips up when he thrust down into her causing much better friction as well.

Draco told her, "You're so tight and wet."

She took it as a compliment of sorts and moaned, "I'm going to."

Draco was trying to hold out his orgasm until she finally let go and when she had hers screaming his named the constricting muscles milked him for all he had. They came almost at the same time as one being. Neither of them moved as he was still buried inside her. When she moved to pull back he suddenly started to get hard again.

Draco realized she was in sort of a daze from exhaustion so he tried to pull out saying, "I'll go take care of myself."

Hermione pulled him back to her and he asked, "You aren't sore or anything?"

Hermione admitted, "A little, but it was so amazing."

Draco told her, "If you don't want to I can go take care of myself."

Hermione laughed, "No, let's do it again."

He didn't need to be asked twice so he started moving again with her getting a rhythm of them together. It was minutes until they were both tried again. He pulled out and noticed there was a little blood on each of their thighs. Draco felt bad all over again for taking something so special from her.

Draco asked her, "Do you regret it?"

"Not a bit," said Hermione as Draco pulled out standing up, "where are you going?"

Draco answered, "I am going to take a shower."

She suddenly felt hurt as if he was ready to throw her away and wash away all the evidence of them being together, but then he asked, "Join me? We look like shit."

Hermione laughed, "We wouldn't want to waste water."

She checked the time and it was almost time for dinner at 6:15. They had fifteen minutes to get to dinner. They took a quick shower together without any other events. Hermione brushed her unruly hair casting a quick spell on it to keep it from getting frizzy and they got dressed in new clothes.

Together they walked down to dinner until they got to almost the door and separated. Hermione walked over to sit next to Ginny and Neville and across from Harry and Ron. Draco went over to Blaise so he had a good view from Hermione.

Ginny asked, "Why do you look so giddy?"

Hermione told her, "I am just glad to get out of my room after being in there all day."

Ginny said, "You're a terrible liar. One way or another I am going to find out."

Harry asked, "What's going on?"

Ginny told her boyfriend, "Girl stuff, Harry."

Harry and Ron said, "Yuck."

Harry asked, "What did you do all day?"

Hermione said, "I slept forever with that dreamless sleep potion Madam Pompfrey gave me."

Hermione turned around and Draco was watching her, but her eyes didn't focus on him. She looked over at the whole table and nobody, but Draco was watching him.

Harry told her, "Don't worry, Hermione. One of us will be with you at all times plus I have made sure that I have the map on me when I am not with you."

Hermione said, "Have I ever told you that you worry too much?"

Ron argued, "Harry is right, Mione. Someone is out to get you and until we figure it out you won't be safe."

Hermione said, "I am glad to have so many good friends."

Luna walked over with a desert bowl of pudding and asked Hermione, "Did the necklace work?"

Hermione said, "Well, nobody I know that's dangerous has come near me."

Luna told her, "It is working then."

They ate and chatted while Draco just nibbled on his food knowing somebody in his house may have ill content against Hermione. Blaise looked at his friend.

Blaise said, "She's with her friends now, Draco. She'll be fine. Is something else bothering you?"

Draco said, "No, I just don't want her to get hurt further by whoever is doing this."

Blaise said, "I know how you feel, mate. I would do anything to protect a person I loved."

Draco told him, "Don't say that too loud. Whoever it is could be listening in."

Pansy asked, "Can I come up to your room tonight, Draco? We used to have so much fun."

Draco answered, "No, Pansy. We aren't together anymore. Why don't you go find someone else to lay with you?"

She slammed down her utensils and stormed out of the great hall. Blaise was laughing so bad his face was turning red.

Blaise laughed, "You really got her."

Draco laughed, "Shut up, Blaise."

After dinner was finished Harry, Ginny, and Ron walked Hermione back to the common room and Draco wasn't far behind. Hermione bid her friends good night saying even though she slept all day that she was exhausted. Ginny gave her a weird look and they left. Hermione mumbled the password so only she could hear it and she felt arms wrap around her waist.

She turned around with her wand pointed at whoever was behind her. Draco was suddenly reminded of third year.

Draco said, "Hermione, calm down. It is just me."

Hermione hit his shoulder and said, "Don't do that to me."

They walked into the common room and did their homework together because Hermione told him she needed to keep up even if they were due next week. He argued with her that they didn't need to be done so quickly, but she didn't give in so they did their homework and cuddled after.

Draco asked, "Are you going to join me in my bed?"

Hermione said, "Let me get into me night clothes."

Draco pervertedly asked, "You don't want to sleep naked?"

Hermione questioned him, "Why so you can grope me while asleep?"

Draco responded, "Only when you are awake and alert to what I am doing."

Hermione said, "The answer is no."

She got into her night clothes and he stripped down to his boxers. They laid in bed and quickly fell asleep glad the next day was a Saturday and not a day for classes.


	8. Chapter 7

Together

Chapter 7

Draco woke up before Hermione and just sat in his bed looking at her. She had a smile on her face. Hermione's hair was splayed across the pillow around her face like a halo. She looked like an angel. Waking up with her sleeping next to him was weird because he had never let any girl stay in his bed, but she wasn't just a regular girl. Hermione was special to him and if she was next to him he knew she was safe.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw him staring at her so she asked, "What are you looking at?"

Draco smirked, "My girl."

Hermione asked teasingly, "Is that so?"

Draco responded, "If you want it to be so."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Yes."

Her breath on his neck and whisper in his ear made him turned on because he finally had her. Draco pushed her back on the bed and she let out a giggle. Draco looked down at her on his bed and got on top over her only to kiss her gently.

Hermione started responding and the kiss soon turned into a rough kiss of need. It continued on until they needed a breath before he continued his rampage. Hermione reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and one of her hands played with the hairs on the back of his neck.

One of Draco's hands was buried in her soft curls and the other on her waist. He moved his hand lower to push up the night gown she was wearing higher. It was cold it hit her skin giving her goose bumps. He pushed it all the way up exposing her breasts and they pulled apart only for him to pull it over his head.

The hand that pulled off her nightgown went to her breast and kneaded it expertly and ran his thumb over her hardened nipple. She gasped into his mouth. The gasp she made succeeded in making him harder. Hermione could feel his erection against her. It turned her on to know someone wanted her this way and that it was the 'Slytherin Sex God'. They used to be enemies and now they were sharing a bed.

She whimpered a bit when he pulled his lips away from hers, but they were now on the skin of her neck. Hermione felt like her whole body was on fire and she could feel her panties getting soaked from her arousal.

Draco reached his other hand down and pulled her panties off and threw them over his shoulder. Hermione in turn pulled his boxers off exposing his very erect cock. It amazed her that it fit, but they fit together so perfectly. The hand that pulled off her panties immediately went to pussy to run his thumb over her clit and insert two fingers into her abruptly causing her to arch off the body and let out a loud gasp. He played her like a violin.

His mouth moved down her body attaching to her right nipple and the hand that was there went to give the same attention to the other. Hermione was moaning and gasping in return. She reached down and grabbed his cock making him growl against her skin. Hermione slid her hand up and down it slowly and increasing speed as he did the same thing with his fingers.

He could feel her muscles tightening around his fingers. She let out a loud moan and came crashing down like a tidal wave. Her orgasm shook her whole body and she could barely breathe. Hermione's grip loosened on his cock and without warning Draco thrust into her pussy.

She gripped his shoulders tightly and ran her nails down his back. He growled, but yet he liked it. She tried to meet his thrusts with hers to give equal pleasure to him.

Draco whispered in her ear, "You are so wet and tight."

She moaned, "You feel so good."

He smirked and was glad she didn't notice his cockiness. He kept moving going quicker and he slowed down when he felt like he was going to come so that she would come before him. He rubbed her clit to speed it up. Hermione's moans grew louder and they came together as one a little while after. She felt him ejaculate into her and it felt weird, but when he pulled out her juices were all over him.

Draco pulled out and rolled over trying to catch his breath. They lay there until their breath evened out and Draco stood up.

Hermione questioned, "Where are you going?"

"Shower so we can get to breakfast. Join me?" asked Draco outstretching his hand.

She grabbed his hand and Hermione walked into the bathroom first. He grabbed her ass and she turned around glaring at him.

Draco said to her, "You liked it."

Draco opened the glass door and adjusted the temperature of the shower. When he got it to the right temperature he dragged her in with him. They washed each other and in the process they had another go against the wall off the shower with the water washing over their skin. Eventually they got out and dried off.

Hermione went to her room to get dressed and Draco to his room. They met at the door to the common room. Draco gave her one last kiss before they would have to be enemies.

They got the door of the great hall and separated. Hermione noticed people whispering so she knew there would be rumors because they walked in at the same time or some would say together. Someone in the students was her attacker seething from seeing her with Malfoy.

Hermione went and sat down at the table to greet her friends. She didn't see very many happy smiles because they were thinking the same thing as everyone else.

Hermione asked, "What?"

Ron said, "You walked in with Malfoy."

Hermione told them, "We were arguing in the hallway and just so happened to walk in at the same time so pull your heads out of your asses for one second."

Ginny looked at her brother and told him, "Hermione is right."

Harry said to Hermione, "We're sorry."

Ginny asked, "Are you going to be at our quidditch game against Slytherin?"

Hermione nodded and said, "I wouldn't miss the moment you guys kick Slytherin ass again."

After breakfast was over she and some other Gryffindors walked down to the quidditch pitch while Ginny, Harry, and Ron went to the locker rooms to get into their gear. Hermione was pulled out of the crowd and into a space under the bleachers.

Draco was standing by her and he asked, "Wear this for me?" holding up his Slytherin tie.

Hermione said, "I could be caught with it."

He whispered sexily, "Hide it somewhere."

She took the tie and gave him a kiss before disappearing. Hermione met up with Neville at the Gryffindor stands.

Neville asked, "Where did you go?"

Hermione replied, "I got pushed around in the crowd of people."

Neville said, "We're going to win again and the Slytherins will go home crying to their mommy's."

All the quidditch players took their places in the air waiting for Madam Hooch to throw the Quaffle into the air and blow the whistle. She did and Ginny caught the Quaffle speeding down the pitch avoiding a bludger sent at her by Theodore Nott. Ginny threw the Quaffle into one of the hoops.

The Slytherin keeper threw the Quaffle to Blaise Zabini who went towards the hoops, but Ron blocked it. Harry and Draco were high in the air looking for the snitch. Draco saw it and went speeding for it while his and Harry's team scored points.

The score was Gryffindor 50, Slytherin 30. Harry went speeding off after Draco and they kept trying to throw each other of their brooms. Draco reached out his hand as did Harry and miraculously Draco caught it for the first time in 7 years. Slytherin was awarded 150 points and they won the game, but it wasn't over. They would face each other in the final game.

Draco didn't get to keep the snitch, but if he was able to he would've given it to Hermione. During the game she shouted for Gryffindor on the outside and Slytherin for the inside. She didn't care who won because at the end of the day she had friends in Gryffindor and a boyfriend in Slytherin.

Gryffindor was sad that they lost, but it was only the first game of the season. Harry was disappointed that he lost to the enemy though. Hermione met up with them in the Gryffindor common room after. The whole team was lounging around on the couches.

Hermione said, "Harry, you are all going to face them again at the end of the season."

Harry looked up and said, "I've never lost to him."

Hermione sighed, "It isn't the end of the world."

Hermione stayed in the common room for a half an hour longer because she wasn't going to watch her friend's wallow in their self pity because they lost a stupid game. She went back to her common room and did the homework due next week that she hadn't done yet. It was hours before Draco showed his face.

Draco said, "Hey, Hermione."

Hermione asked, "Were you partying with your team?"

Draco nodded and told her, "We finally beat Gryffindor, no offense. How is the Gryffindor team?"

Hermione answered with a sigh, "When I left they were all wallowing in their self pity because they lost to you and your team."

Draco sat down on the couch with her and asked, "Are you mad at me for catching the snitch?"

Hermione answered, "No, I'm not. I am just glad I didn't have to deal with all of my friends wallowing in self pity. Quidditch is nothing more than a game."

Draco interjected, "And you books are just books."

Hermione glared at him and asked, "Why do you have to be a jerk?"

Draco responded, "I was just kidding."

He kissed her and went to take a shower and change into more comfortable clothes so they could head to dinner. His shower was quick and when he got out Hermione was still sitting on the couch.

Draco asked, "Are you hungry?" 

Hermione answered, "Yeah."

They walked out of the common room and her friends were standing there about to knock on the door. Harry, Ron, and Ginny saw her standing there with Malfoy.

Harry asked, "What is going on?"

Hermione looked between Draco and her friends. He stood behind her holding her shoulders for a form of comfort.

Hermione told them, "Draco and I are together."

Ron turned redder than his hair and yelled, "What?"

Hermione said, "He saved me and we made a truce earlier. I can't tell you when my feelings for him started, but I look at him the way Ginny look at you, Harry."

Harry said, "I can't deal with this right now."

All three of them walked off. Ginny looked back at her and she seemed to be the only one who wasn't mad. The look in Ginny's eyes meant they would talk later. Hermione turned around and looked up at Draco. Her eyes were brimming with tears and he just held her to his body as she cried.

Instead of going down to dinner they went back inside. Draco called for a house elf to bring them leftover food from dinner. They sat on the couch and ate their food while they talked about what had happened.

Hermione said, "They'll never forgive me."

Draco answered, "I am sure that they will in time. I am sorry to say this, but if they can't find forgiveness in their hearts then they are not really your friends."

Hermione finished her food and he brought her to his room to rest. She didn't wake until the next day from exhaustion from the crying. When Draco went to bed later that night he had wrapped his arms around her tightly.


	9. Chapter 8

Together

Chapter 8

Weeks later her friends finally forgave her because they saw how happy she was with Draco. The hooded guy was still keeping a watch on her, but of course from the shadows. No events had occurred so they all thought maybe he had stopped his attempts at assaults of Hermione. Harry and Ron weren't going to be best friends with Draco anytime soon, but they had told Hermione that they would try to be civil even though Ron was brimming with jealousy.

It was a normal day in December and Christmas was fast approaching. Hermione was invited to the burrow, but she and Draco were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Ginny had been the one to wink at her and the others just shrugged it off, but Harry had already given Draco a death threat about if he hurt Hermione there would be dire consequences.

Hermione was sitting in front of the fire reading a book and Draco joined her on the sofa. She looked up from her book and planted a kiss on his lips. Draco just smirked at her.

She asked, "What are you smirking about?"

Draco hinted, "Over the Christmas holidays I will have you all to myself."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Is that so, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco responded, "Yeah and I got you something special for Christmas."

"If it is lingerie I am not going to take it," stated Hermione.

He said, "It isn't anything like that. Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with your friends?"

Hermione nodded and replied, "You can't come with us. I am picking up your present."

He scooted closer to her and took the book from her hands. He put it on the table and pulled her into his lap. Draco had Hermione in a position where she was practically straddling him.

He whispered huskily in her, "I want you so bad, Mya."

She whispered back her breath on his ear sending a shiver down his spine, "I want you too, Drake."

He looked into her eyes and kissed her so deeply that she just melted in his arms. His hands went to her hips and she held his shoulders. Slowly his mouth traveled down her jaw to her neck and shoulder. Just a simple touch had her on fire for him.

Draco pulled her sweater and shirt over her head. She shivered from the cold prickling her skin. In turn she unbuttoned his shirt quickly and finally their warm skin was touching each other. The only thing keeping them from touching completely was her bra, pants and underwear besides his pants and boxers.

He reached behind her and unsnapped her bra with a click sound. It was thrown over his shoulder and he laid her back on the couch. Draco stood up and stripped so he was completely naked before her and she still blushed from seeing him naked.

Draco stalked towards her like predator to pray and pulled off her pants. He crawled onto the couch and kissed up her leg and she was trying to hold back the moan as he got closer to her center. Draco used his teeth to expertly tug off her panties which made her more excited and wet from watching that.

She suddenly felt like the room was getting hotter from the passion shared between them. He traveled up further with his mouth and took a nipple in his mouth and a moan escaped from deep in her throat. She could feel him smirking against her skin so she hit him on the shoulder lightly. He used his hand to give attention to the mound he wasn't giving attention too. His warm calloused hand on her breast caused her hips to grind against his very erect cock.

He switched and his hand traveled down her stomach past her dark curls to her center. She was soaked and he terribly wanted to be inside her. Draco touched her and she jumped.

Draco said, "I can't wait any longer, Mya."

Hermione told him, "I'm yours, Drake."

He thrust into her tight womanhood. He'd never get over the feeling of her around him. They groaned at the sensation. Draco knew in those moments that she was the only person who could ever complete him in and out of the bedroom.

Draco whispered in her ear before he started moving, "I love you, Mya."

She gasped when he started moving and replied, "I-I l-love you to-too."

His expert movements made it hard to breath. He started slow and sped up. Hermione wrapped her legs around his pulling him in deeper and to keep up with his wild movements. As the minutes of groaning, moaning, and deep breaths they both felt the pressure building, but he was holding back so she could come first.

Draco told her, "Come for me, Mya."

At that command and a couple more thrusts she screamed and came crashing down like a tidal wave. He came soon after moaning her name and emptying himself inside her. They lay on the couch together covered in sweat breathing heavily. She fell asleep in his arms and he carried her to his room so they could both get some sleep, but he was by no means tired yet.

She woke up at 8 and kissed him on the lips. He responded to the kiss and flipped her over so she was under him. Hermione rolled out from underneath him and walked to their shared bathroom swaying her hips teasingly. He calmly followed her even though all he wanted to do was be one with her again.

They did join again in the shower against the wall with water falling over and in between their bodies. Afterwards they dressed and went to breakfast separating to go to their house tables. He winked at her as they separated though.

Hermione sat next to Ginny and across from Harry and Ron. They smiled at her and Ginny wanted more details.

Ginny asked in a whisper, "Is he any good?"

Hermione responded in a whisper, "He lives up to the expectations, but you shouldn't be asking. You're with the boy who lived, but I don't want to know anything about you and my best friend."

Ginny blushed and looked away and Harry asked, "What is the secret?"

Ginny said to gross him out, "Girl talk about our monthlies."

Ron stopped chewing his food and said, "Yuck."

Harry told him, "I agree with you mate. Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade today?"

Hermione replied, "I can't wait to spend time with you guys. It has felt like forever since we all got together."

They all finished and followed the crowd to the courtyard to go on the Hogsmeade trip. McGonagall and Filch checked permission slips and Hermione's was signed by Mrs. Weasley because her parents were still in Australia.

McGonagall understood and let her go to Hogsmeade. She followed her friends. The snow crunched under their feet and their money jingled in their pockets. The ministry had given Hermione, Harry, and Ron money for the job they did to end the reign of Voldemort for the last time.

Hermione went with Ginny and the boys into the quidditch shop. She still wasn't quite sure what to get Draco because he already has everything from being spoiled by his rich parents.

Hermione asked, "What can I get Draco that he doesn't already have?"

Ginny said, "Get something with his name engraved in it or something."

Hermione told her, "You just gave me the perfect idea."

Ginny asked, "What?"

Hermione answered, "Something with a dragon on it because that is what his name means."

Ginny smiled saying, "We'll have to go to the jewelry shop or something."

Hermione and Ginny went to catch up with Harry and Ron. Ginny saw what they were looking at. In a glass case was the newest broom, faster and smoother than any brooms before it. Ron and Ginny had heard about it and now Ron had the money to get one.

Ron laughed, "Hey, Hermione, want to take it out for a spin?"

Hermione punched his shoulder and said, "That is so not funny."

Harry told her, "It is probably safer than riding Buckbeak."

Hermione told him, "I don't think I am going to have to worry about that if I don't fly. I like to keep my feet on the ground."

Ginny said, "Hermione and I are going to go get presents. We'll meet you at three broomsticks for butter beers in a half hour."

They departed from each other and together Ginny and Hermione walked to the jewelry store. In a glass case there was a ring that was a dragon wrapped around it making the circle of the ring. It had two little emeralds where the eyes were.

She brought it to the front and the lady said, "10 galleons."

Hermione took the money out of her pocket and the lady asked, "Do you want me to put it in a box with a bow or something on it?"

Hermione said, "Yes, please. Can you engrave it?"

She asked, "What should it say?"

Hermione answered, "My Dragon."

The witch waved her wand and it was engraved. After that She waved her wand again and it was in a box, and then wrapped. Hermione shoved it in her pocket.

Ginny said, "Let's go and walk around a bit before we go meet my brother and my boyfriend."

They walked around Hogsmeade and didn't run into Draco or his Slytherin friends once until they walked into the three broomsticks. Draco was sitting at a table with Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne and her sister Astoria. Hermione and Ginny walked over to where Harry and Ron sat. They had already ordered the butter beers.

Hermione looked over at Draco and Astoria was flirting with him. He was just ignoring her attempts at flirting with him. He looked over at Hermione and Hermione had a jealous look on her face.

She continued on with her friends until they headed back to school. Her friends knew that she was in some way shape or form upset about something because she was abnormally quiet. She separated from her friends because there had been no incidents with the guy in the black cloak.

Draco wasn't in the common room when Hermione got back. She lay on the couch cradling a book in her hands. Draco arrived a little later from spending time with his friends.

Hermione looked up and Draco asked, "What's wrong?"

Hermione asked, "Were you with that girl that was flirting with you earlier?"

Draco answered, "No, I ignored her the whole time in Hogsmeade. She could never come close to you. I only want you, Mya."

Hermione stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly afraid she would slip away from him. Draco's head lay on her shoulder and he placed a kiss to her shoulder.

Draco asked, "Come and sleep next to me tonight."

Hermione smiled replying, "Always."

Draco dragged her into his room and sat her down on his bed. He took his hand out of hers and walked back out into the common room. Draco called for a house elf to bring him some food from the kitchens since they missed dinner. The house elf popped out and popped back in with an array of food.

Draco walked back into his room and Hermione saw him walk in with a tray filled with food. They ate together without any words, but for them no words needed to be spoken. He just watched her eat and she felt like he was drilling holes into her.

Hermione asked, "Why are you looking at me?"

He responded, "I am looking because you are so beautiful."

After they finished eating he waved his wand and the plates and mess disappeared. He pulled the covers back on the bed for both of them and he changed into silk pajama bottoms. She went into his drawers and grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. He whistled at her and she just crawled into bed.

She got closer to him and laid her head on his warm chest. The beating of his heart was like a drum lulling her to sleep. He wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep too.

Weeks passed and it was Christmas. Hermione woke up in his arms and she looked out the window. On the ground was a layer of snow, it was a white Christmas. Draco was still asleep with a smile on his face. Hermione tiptoed down to the common room where presents lay under the tree sent by her friends. Draco had presents under the tree too including hers. Hermione waited for him and he soon came downstairs to greet her. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Hermione spoke quietly as he was just waking up, "Merry Christmas, Draco."

Draco responded, "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

Hermione told him, "You have presents."

Draco pulled out a velvet box and told her, "So do you."

She looked at it and wondered what was inside it. He walked over to her and presented it to her. He opened the box for her and inside the box was a necklace with a heart on it and a snake wrapped around it. One of the eyes on the snake was an emerald and the other a ruby meaning Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Draco said, "Open it."

Hermione opened it and saw and engraving on the inside. It said in elegant words I'll love you forever, Mya.

Hermione had tears in her eyes and she said, "I love it and I love you. I have something for you too."

She walked back to under the tree and grabbed a small box handing it to him. He undid the bow and opened the box. He saw the ring inside and looked at her. He smirked at her.

Hermione told him, "There is an engraving on the inside of the ring."

He looked at it and it said, "My dragon". He looked at her and smiled a big smile. He engulfed her in the warmth of his body.

Draco whispered a spell to the ring and necklace. Hermione watched them light up as if they had been put under a hot flame.

She asked, "What did you do?"

Draco answered, "It is a spell so that I will know if you are in pain or danger. Not many people practice the spell anymore, but I want to be there to protect you."

Hermione said, "Well, I'm not going anywhere."

Too quickly the day and vacation was over and people were piling back into Hogwarts. With that her best friends came back and they were finally back by her side like every other year. Draco and Hermione had enjoyed each other over the holidays, but she missed her friends. They missed her too and expressed how they missed her. She was stolen from Draco and went back to the Gryffindor common room with her friends.

Read & Review please

P.S sorry I took so long to update. Sorry I didn't spend more time on the holidays. Sorry to say, but the end is near.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: sorry it has been so long since I've update. It has come to my attention that I made a mistake about harry and Ron. They are supposed to be in auror training, but instead of rewriting the whole thing I am going to write it in.

Together

Chapter9

It's been a few weeks since Christmas and Valentine's Day was approaching. She hadn't gotten any notes or letters so they thought maybe it was over, but they were wrong. Draco and Hermione couldn't be happier, but not all the Gryffindors were happy for them.

Today Hermione was up in the common room studying before an exam when Draco walked in. He sat down next to her and tried shaking her.

Hermione said, "Draco, I am studying."

Draco told her, "You've memorized those words a million times. I really don't think you need to study anymore."

Hermione responded with a smile, "I guess I could take a break."

She turned to him and gave him a kiss. He lay down on his back and pulled her down so her body was lying on his chest. Hermione listened closely to the beat of his heart. It was like a fast beating drum.

Draco told her while stroking her hair, "I love you so much, Mya."

Hermione looked up and smiled before saying, "I love you too."

It warmed his heart to hear those words in a different way than his mother said them. He knew she was the girl he wanted to marry even if they'd only been together for a short time. He had a velvet box sitting in his trunk in a hidden pocket he'd made. Draco was planning to ask her to marry him on Valentine's Day (sorry to be cliché).

They were so relaxed and the fire was crackling it actually lulled them to sleep. He woke up at 2 a.m. Draco didn't want to wake her up, but they needed to sleep in a bed if they wanted to be well rested. Draco moved using his seeker reflexes to not wake her up. He lifted her head with one arm and put his arm under her knees.

She sleep talked half awake half asleep, "Draco."

Draco said, "Shh. It's ok."

She tilted her head so it was on his shoulder. Instead of sleeping in her room he carried her to his. He laid her out on his bed and tucked her under his green comforter. Draco stripped down into just his silk boxers and climbed in next to her. He sighed in relief when she cuddled up next to him and they shared their warmth in the cold head dorms. What could be better than falling asleep next to the girl of his dreams and then waking up next to her for an eternity if she said yes to the ultimate question that promises love and loyalty?

He had another dream of what their life together could or would be like, but it then turned into a nightmare. Their little boy turned into him and he turned into his father. Draco woke up in a cold sweat with Hermione still asleep next to him snoring lightly. The sun was starting to come up so he decided to get up and get dressed anyway.

Hermione woke up when he got up from the bed and closed the door behind him. She looked down and realized she wasn't in her room. She was in his. Everything in his room was silver, green, or black. Hermione got up and opened the shades to let some light into the room. It suddenly didn't look so dark.

Ten minutes later she was sitting back down on the bed Draco came in with just a blanket wrapped around his waist. Water was still dripping down his body and she couldn't help but stare at him.

He had an adequate amount of muscle from biceps to Pecs. Quidditch really had done a good job on him even if he wasn't as good at quidditch as Harry.

Draco winked and asked, "See something you like?"

Hermione said, "Oh most definitely."

She walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek then put her soft lips on his. After she kissed him she walked out of his room swinging her hips as she went to go get ready for class.

He mumbled to himself, "Tease."

She got dressed and together they walked to the great hall. Before separating in the great hall they kissed. People had already found out, but everyone in the great hall was surprised by the display of affection by notorious Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy with Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger. One of the rumors was that he was using a potion on her or a spell.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other with a smile disregarding the rumors they had heard. Draco went and sat next to Blaise and Pansy. Pansy had gotten over the fact that she couldn't have Draco so she moved on. Astoria on the other hand was quite jealous because she and Draco were supposed to be wed if Draco didn't choose someone else.

Hermione sat next to Ginny and Neville. Most of the Gryffindors still hadn't come around, but Neville always stood by Hermione because she did the same for him.

Ginny asked, "Did something happen this morning?"

Hermione blushed, "I slept in his room last night and this morning he walked in with just a towel around his waist."

Neville asked, "Hermione, can you help me with the potions essay later?"

Hermione answered smiling that he'd asked her instead of someone else, "Sure, Neville. Meet me in the library at 7 tonight."

Ginny said, "Draco looks happy for the first time since I have ever seen him. He doesn't just smirk anymore he smiles."

"I love him," whispered Hermione.

Ginny told her, "Well, I am sure he loves you too. He looks at you the way Harry always looks at me."

"How is Harry? Do you two have any plans for Valentine's Day?" questioned Hermione.

Ginny answered, "Harry says it is a surprise. Maybe he'll propose to me or something."

Ginny smiled and Hermione said, "I am sure he will. Do you and Malfoy have plans?"

Hermione replied, "He hasn't said anything, but he is secretive when he is planning something big."

Over at the Slytherin table Draco was whispering to his friends. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but she trusted him even though his past was against him with the tales about him. He was obviously planning something.

Draco turned to Pansy, "In your opinion, Pansy, if I was going to propose would Valentine's Day be a good day?"

Pansy answered, "It's very cliché, but yes it is a day of lovers. Did you get the ring? Are you sure about her?"

Draco answered, "This is the first time in my life I have ever been certain about anything. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone. I picked out the ring already. It's up in my dorm."

Blaise mocked, "You're in deep my friend if you're considering marriage."

"I don't care about blood and stuff anymore. Hermione is the girl I want to wake up beside every morning for the rest of my life," said Draco.

Theo said, "She's just a mudblood, Draco."

Draco grabbed him by the collar and yelled, "Don't you dare ever say anything like that about her around me again, Nott."

Blaise told him, "Calm down, Draco."

Pansy said, "Let him go."

Draco let him go and stormed out of the great hall heading to potions shared with the Gryffindors. Hermione saw him storm out and wondered what happened, but she thought to let him cool down. Theo turned and gave her a cold glare that sent a shiver down her spine.

Breakfast finished soon after and they all bustled out of the great hall to go to potions. Hermione sat next to Neville to help him with his potion. They were making a weak type of veritaserum. Draco kept looking at Hermione during the class, but she focused on her potion.

Next they had transfiguration where they learned about animagus which included different ways to become one. There was a spell and a potion, but there was no knowing what animal you would turn out to be. Draco looked interested and Hermione knew about it already because Sirius was an animagus.

After that class was defense against the dark arts. They all shared that too. Today they were doing offensive and defensive spells, Slytherin versus Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and vice versa. The Slytherins never played fair of course even after the war. Hey they were still Slytherins and that wouldn't change.

Hermione went to ancient runes, Ginny and Neville went to divination, and Draco went to muggle studies with Pansy and Blaise. Theo was in most of Hermione's classes and he kept glancing at her, but it wasn't with good intent.

The rest of the day came and went the same as every other day. Before going to dinner Hermione went back to her room. She put her books down on the table in her room and noticed a slip of paper. It was the same as all the rest. Before she read it she reversed the burning spell on it with a lot of work.

**Mudblood,**

**Leave Hogwarts and Malfoy alone or face death. He will die and you will die an excruciating death. That I can promise. **

**Bringer of Death**

Hermione looked at the piece of paper and reread it. She didn't know what to do. If she told Draco it could put them both in danger, but if she didn't listen they would be in danger anyway. Tears started falling from her eyes and they didn't stop.

Hermione knew it would be forfeiting her happiness, but if it would keep Draco alive. She left the heads' tower and went to McGonagall.

Hermione said, "Lemon Drop."

The statue moved exposing the stairs and she knocked on the door. She heard McGonagall say, "Come in."

Hermione walked in and said, "Professor."

McGonagall looked up at the distraught figure of Hermione and asked, "Ms. Granger, what has you so distraught?"

Hermione sniffed, "I need to use the floo immediately. Please, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall asked, "Are you in danger?"

Hermione asked, "I have to go."

McGonagall was worried so she couldn't quite say no if she thought one of her students was in danger or gravely upset and said, "Use it, but do return promptly before the hours you need to turn in."

Hermione grabbed floo powder and flung it saying, "Ministry of Magic."

She appeared in the lobby and walked calmly to wear she knew was the auror's office. Hermione was planning to speak with Harry and Ron. She walked in. Harry looked up from the desk he was sitting at.

Harry asked, "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Hermione ran to Harry and started crying uncontrollably. Ron walked back into the office and saw them in a tight embrace, Hermione's body convulsing in sobs. Ron gave him a look saying, "What's up?" Harry shrugged and hugged Hermione back until she was able to calm down.

Harry asked, "What's wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione sniffled, "I received a note."

Ron asked curiously, "What did it say?"

"It said I needed to leave Hogwarts and leave Draco or endure both of our deaths," answered Hermione trying not to tear up again.

Harry looked between Hermione and Ron finally speaking up, "You need to go into hiding until we find out who did this."

Hermione replied, "We fought in a war together Harry. I have faced death eaters. I can't just cower in fear."

Harry responded in a sad tone, "Hermione, you are like a sister to me and I can't chance losing someone else. Do you understand? Once we discover who did this we'll bring you back safely."

Ron told her, "He's right. Do you have the note?"

Hermione handed the crinkled up paper to the aurors in training who she trusted with her lives. They read it and knew they were making the right choice sending her into hiding, but they would have to speak to Kingsley first.

"We'll speak to Kingsley, but for now pack up your stuff and let McGonagall know. We'll send aurors to come get you when we find a place for you to hide. You should be safe for a few days," replied Harry.

Hermione looked down at her feet and gave her best friends a hug before walking out. For the first time in her life she didn't have her head raised.

I'll update soon


	11. Chapter 10

Together

Chapter 10

Hermione went back to Hogwarts and landed in the headmasters' office. McGonagall looked up at the saddened, teary face of her favorite student.

McGonagall asked, "What's wrong, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione answered trying hard not to tear up for the third time, "I received a threatening note in my room earlier. It said if I don't leave Hogwarts whoever sent it will kill me. Harry and Ron think I should go into hiding until they figure out who left it there."

McGonagall replied, "Only teachers know the passwords unless you and Mr. Malfoy gave out the password. If it threatened you the best thing would be to hide out for a while, but what about your NEWTs?"

"I don't know what to do. If they have me hide out of the country maybe I can continue my education at a different school in a different persona," responded Hermione, "If you can transfer my transcripts under a different name when Harry talks to me."

Minerva said, "I am sorry, Ms. Granger. I wouldn't want you to leave our school, but if you want I'll do this for you."

Hermione told her, "Good night, Professor."

Hermione left the office in a rush and hurried back to her dorm almost tripping from not paying attention. Draco was sitting at the coffee table and then she forgot that she was supposed to go to the library to meet with Neville. She walked silently over to Draco. He looked up into her eyes and saw they were red.

He asked worriedly, "What's wrong, Hermione?"

She just walked up to him and hugged him tightly as if she was never going to see him again. Draco noticed it too.

Draco repeated, "Please tell me what's wrong?"

Hermione told him, "I can't."

She turned around and ran away from him. He wanted to chase after her, but he knew if he pushed her boundaries he'd be on the wrong end of her wand. Draco thought she would tell him in time. One day she would, but it was later rather than sooner.

Hermione went to her safe haven, the library. Neville was working on his essay while she stood there watching. He looked up and saw her.

Neville said, "You're late, Mione. It's unlike you."

Hermione answered, "I had to go speak with Harry and Ron at the ministry."

"Is it something serious?" asked Neville picking up on how upset she was.

Hermione said, "I don't think I'll be able to stay at Hogwarts to finish up the year with everyone. My life has been threatened if I don't leave soon."

Neville told her, "We all just want you to be safe, but who is threatening you?"

Hermione answered without knowing the answer for the first time, "I don't know, but all year they've been sending me notes never as far as to really threaten my life."

Neville nodded and pulled out a chair for her next to him. Hermione sat down and told him about everything. She told him she didn't want to leave and seem weak, but she couldn't put anyone else's life in danger for her happiness. He understood and knew she wasn't a coward. They worked on the essays together and were able to get some studying in for the NEWTs she would never take.

He noticed the sadness on her face through the whole thing. It started getting late in the library and the sun had long set. As time passed few and fewer people were left in the library. Neither of them picked up on the person watching them from the shadows listening in the whole time. His plan was working and she was leaving the school and Hogwarts.

Finally Madam Pince announced, "All the students clear out. It's time to close up the library."

Hermione grabbed the stuff Neville had brought with him and went to the Gryffindor common room. Once they got there she handed the stuff to him and headed inside with him to hang out with her friends that she hadn't hung out with for a while. She had made Neville promise not to tell anyone and she knew he wouldn't.

Ginny said, "I've missed you even though I just saw you this morning. How are you?"

Hermione said, "I'm fine. How are you?"

Ginny replied, "I miss Harry, but I'll see him soon."

Neville, Ginny, and Hermione hung out for about an hour and a half before she headed back to her common room. Draco was there waiting for her. He was actually nowhere in sight. She went into her room and started writing out a note for him for the day she would leave him.

**Draco,**

**I'm sorry, but I can't risk your life for my happiness. I can't be with you anymore. Please don't try and find me. I love you so much.**

**Hermione**

She left it on her desk and started packing like Harry told her to. After getting tired from packing she lay down in bed and cried herself to sleep. For the next two days she didn't leave her room and didn't let anyone come to see her until McGonagall came with Harry.

Harry said, "Hermione, I've talked to Kingsley and we've decided on what we're going to do. Can I come in?"

Hermione opened the door and hugged him with a tight grip. After the hug Harry was left out of breath and Hermione quickly apologized. He looked at her and was hard he couldn't protect her from what had happened to her this year by herself. He felt it was his fault that it happened, but it had nothing to do with him or the war being over.

Hermione asked, "So what is the prognosis?"

"We're sending you to Australia. McGonagall said that you wanted to finish your last year so we're going to give you a new identity. You'll have to use a glamour charm while there. Nobody can know who you are unless you plan to look for your parents and restore their memories," said Harry, "We'll let the Australian ministry know and if anything changes here we'll let you know. You're leaving today."

Sorry it was short


	12. Chapter 11

Together

Chapter 11

Hermione left with Harry to Australia by plane so nobody would expect to look for them on a plane. It took them nineteen hours to get the Sydney, Australia. They landed and grabbed the luggage she'd brought from the luggage area and transported to the Australian ministry once out of sight.

Hermione and Harry had an appointment with the minister. Hermione couldn't wait to get it over with so she could get to her hotel and rest until she went to find her parents. They walked from the lobby to where his office was. The Australian ministry was huge compared to the Ministry they were used to.

Harry and Hermione walked in and the secretary asked, "Are you the appointment for 10:30?"

Hermione said, "Yes, we are."

She responded, "He's waiting for you."

Harry knocked before entering to alert him to their presence there. He opened the door and walked in the large office.

The minister started by saying, "It is a pleasure to meet two members of the golden trio. The stories of you two has stretched as far as Australia in case you were wondering. How may I help you two?"

Harry said, "I am sure Kingsley has told you the jest of the problem."

The minister responded, "Yes, but I need to hear the rest before I endanger the people of the wizarding world in Australia."

Hermione replied, "I'd been receiving notes for a while at Hogwarts and thought nothing of it until recently when I got a threatening note a few days ago. My muggle parents are here in Australia so I thought I could come and restore their memories, then, join the school here under an alias until I can return to England so if you would please be willing to help with the documents and transfer to the school."

"As long as you don't bring war here I would be glad to help you, but you'll have to change the way you look and everything," said the minister.

She sighed, "I know, sir. I am prepared."

Harry said to the minister, "If you could have an auror keep an eye on her for me while she is here as well I would much appreciate it."

He replied, "I'll assign an auror, but for now we have to work on the documents."

They all sat down at the desk and collaborated on the documents. She changed her birthday to December 13th, 1979, then decided she was stay as a muggleborn, and changed her name to Jamie Andrews. Hermione changed her hair color to black, eye color to blue, and skin color tanner, but not too tan.

The minister then sent over the document to be filed and he told them, "I'll send your transcripts and everything to Sebastian's School of Magic tomorrow. In a few days you'll need to buy your stuff and head there."

Hermione nodded, "I understand, Minister."

The minister said, "Well, I have work to get done. I'll contact you later in the week."

Hermione and Harry thanked him and excused themselves. They headed back to the lobby admiring the surroundings. It wasn't as dark as the one in London. The lobby actually had a glass top that reminded them of Gringotts ceiling that they had smashed through on a dragon not too far back.

Once they got to the floo system they headed to the hotel for wizards and witches. It was masked by magic to look like a rundown hotel that had gone out of business a long time ago. Once they landed in the lobby they went to the concierge desk.

Hermione said, "Excuse me."

The middle aged man said, "May I help you?"

Hermione replied, "I have a room reserved for a few days."

He asked, "Name please."

"Lily Evans," said Hermione (Harry's idea).

The man turned around to the old aged keys and handed her key to room 412. She thanked him and walked away with Harry behind her. He followed her closely up the stairs and to her room. He wasn't staying with her in Australia like he thought he should, but the minister didn't want anyone suspicious of his disappearance from the office for days.

She put the key into the lock and twisted it. The hotel looked old in the hallways and the lobby, but in the room it looked now aged. It had electricity like a muggle hotel and she turned on the lights before she opened the curtains. Hermione and Harry could see the ocean. It was an amazing sight to behold.

The carpet on the floor was a burgundy red and the walls were white with gold rimming on the bottom. It was fit for a Gryffindor obviously. There was a television on a dresser in the front of the room and a queen sized bed on the opposite wall. It was plush and comfortable like everything had just been washed, cleaned, and fluffed up.

Harry walked over to the door and found the bathroom. It was small, but it had enough space for what people needed to do. It was tiled with black and white linoleum on the floor and a blue tiled shower. They couldn't believe how nice it was for the low price she was paying of 100 galleons a day.

Harry asked her, "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

Hermione answered him, "I am going to find my parents and fix their memories. I don't care if they are mad at me, but I did what I thought was right and it kept them protected."

Harry told her, "I wish I had been old enough to do something for my parents. If they are mad make them understand how unsafe it was for them."

Hermione said, "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry smiled and said, "Soon I will have family again."

Hermione questioned, "You're going to ask her to marry you aren't you?"

Harry pulled out the ring and told Hermione, "It was my mother's. It was in the Gringotts' vault for me and I love Ginny with all my heart. I don't think my mom would think of a better person to give this ring to. I'll wait until you return to London before I get married."

Hermione looked him straight in the eye and said, "Harry, you shouldn't do that just for me."

Harry replied to her, "I am doing it for Ginny and I. We couldn't get married without you there."

A tear dripped from Hermione's eye and she said, "Thanks, Harry. Catch whoever did this and bring me home so we can all have our moments of happiness. Harry, try to keep in touch with me if you can."

Harry said, "You know I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Sorry this was another short chapter


	13. Chapter 12

Together

Chapter 12

Same Day Back at Hogwarts

Night had fallen in London and Draco hadn't seen Hermione anywhere that day. He was so worried he'd even approached Ginny about her disappearance. Ginny lied to him, having promised not to say anything to Draco about what happened and Draco could see through her poker face.

Draco didn't push it so instead went back to their shared dorm. When he walked towards the door to her room was ajar, but it was dark and he couldn't see anything.

He nudged open the door saying, "Hermione."

He lit up his wand and saw that the only stuff in there was the normal décor.

Draco took a look around the whole room and his eyes fell on a note, her note to him. He read it and saw the smudges and wet spots from tears that she'd cried whilst she wrote it and was under great duress. One of his immediate thoughts was that she got another note and he needed to confront her two best friends, weasel and Potty.

Draco said to him, "I'll have to talk to them."

He took a calming breath and left her room. He vouged then and there to find her and the find the person sending the notes if it was the last thing he ever did. Draco was angry, but he sent back down to inside so he didn't show it. He left the common room and headed to McGonagall's office. On his way there he ran into Astoria Greengrass.

Astoria said, "Are you okay, Draco, you look distraught?"

He took her, "I just need to speak to McGonagall about an urgent matter of great importance."

She said, "If you ever need to talk to someone I'm here for you," placing her hand on his shoulder flirtatiously.

Draco shrugged her hand off slightly disgusted by her moves on him. He didn't say anything else to her when he left her. She walked away with a smiled on her face though. Draco hurried to McGonagall's office quicker than before without stopping.

He barged in after getting off the staircase and yelled, "Hermione's missing!"

Minerva acted surprised and asked, "What do you mean?"

Draco calmly said, "All her things are gone and she's missing. We need to alert the aurors. Someone must have threatened her."

McGonagall said, "I'll alert them in an owl."

He spoke determined with his jaw clenched, "I need to speak with Potter in person urgently. She could be in danger or hurt."

She responded, "Lower your voice, Mr. Malfoy."

He took a deep breath and admitted, "I love her, professor, and I want to marry her. I need to have her back in my arms no matter what."

Dumbledore said from his portrait, "Let Mr. Malfoy go, Minerva. He is being honest."

Draco said, "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore and for what it's worth I'm sorry."

Dumbledore told him, "I knew it all year, Mr. Malfoy. I had to die for the war to end. My death wasn't in vain."

Draco walked to the fireplace and threw powder down sending him to the ministry. Draco walked from the large, open lobby to the auror's office. Ron and Harry were at their desks filing paperwork on their latest case.

Draco yelled, "Potter!"

Harry looked up and asked, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco spoke quickly, "Hermione is gone."

Harry and Ron acted surprised and asked, "What do you mean gone?"

He said to them as calmly as possible, "I went to check on her because the last time I saw her she was in tears and her room was void of all her belongings. Did you know anything?"

Ron replied, "How would we know she's gone?!"

Draco laughed, "I'm actually surprised she didn't come to you dimwits before disappearing. You two need to find her. She might be in danger."

Harry's voice picked up even though it was all an act, "What the hell do you mean, Malfoy in danger from who?!"

He told them, "She was being stalked by someone. He kept sending her threatening notes and I think he sent another one that made her leave for her own safety, but I could've protected her."

Harry told Draco, "If she doesn't want to be found there isn't much chance we'll have."

Ron interrupted, "Thanks to her we all were under the radar until the snatchers."

"You have to diner her, Potter," said Draco holding in his emotions, "If you buffoons won't look I will after I graduate."

Ron yelled, "She's our best friend, of course we'll look for her!"

Harry replied, "We'll need as much information you can give us on what's been going on and where she might have gone."

Draco sat down opposite them and gave them all the information he could think of. All the questions took about an hour before Draco stood and left. He knew there was something off about their behavior, but he couldn't quite pinpoint it, but they were hiding something.

He vowed when he walked out of the office that he would find his girlfriend and make her his wife so they would never have to be parted again. He was already too deep in love with her to give up and walk away from it and her. Draco went back to Hogwarts and his dorm to sleep and think.

Ron said, "That was close. I thought he'd see through our act."

Harry replied, "Yeah, but now we have to open a missing person case or it'll get suspicious if he comes back and we've done nothing. We'll just have to let Kingsley and a few aurors know.

Ron said, "Yeah, I'm done with today so I'm going home."

Harry said, "Me too. See you tomorrow."

Hour later in Australia

It was no 9 AM and Hermione was going in search of her parents. She grabbed a nice set of clothes and went into the hotel bathroom to take a shower. She was glad today was Friday. Even before she wiped her parent's memories they always worked half a day on Fridays and she hoped they still did.

When she got out of the shower she defrizzed her hair and set it in nice curls. Hermione put on light make up and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her wallet, her room key, and cell phone. Hermione left the lobby and went walking to the library. She immediately went to an open computer to search for her parents' dentistry. It didn't take long to find. Their house and their dentistry are in the same area.

Hermione called a cab and told the driver where to take her. She paid the driver and stepped out onto the sidewalk. It was a tiny house like building that said, "Wilkins Family Dentistry".

Hermione opened the door and the bell rang on the door. The receptionist didn't even look up to see who had walked in. Hermione didn't see either of her parents around.

Hermione walked up to the desk and rang the bell and the receptionist asked, "May I help you?"

Hermione answered, "I need to speak with Monica and Henry Wilkins immediately."

The receptionist replied, "Is it a matter to do with dentistry?"

Hermione responded, "No, I mean yes and it is very urgent."

"Well, you'll have to wait because they are with a patient currently," said the receptionist, "so take a seat."

Hermione sat down and waited for about a half hour. The patient and both her parents finally walked out. Hermione's eyes started to tear up.

The receptionist said, "Drs. Wilkins, there is a woman here to see you for an urgent dentist matter."

They walked out and said, "Come to our office with us."

Hermione followed them to the back of the dentistry to their shared office. They all sat down around the desk and Hermione closed the door behind her. Hermione pulled out her wand and started muttering the reversal incantation to the memory charm. After a few minutes of that her parents were back.

Her mother said, "Hermione, what did you do to us?"

Hermione answered, "There was a war going on and I erased your memories so that death eaters wouldn't be able to get you. I did it to protect you from them."

Her father said, "You took the choice from us."

Hermione said, "I'm sorry, but I've seen what the war did to Harry's family. He has nobody left because of it and all I wanted was to know you were safe."

Jane said, "We forgive you now tell us what's been going on since then."

Hermione answered, "I've left a wonderful boyfriend because I was being threatened and him as well so I came here. I start going to school here in Australia soon."

Her father asked, "Did you love this boy?"

Hermione told them and tears filled her eyes, "Yes, that's why I left. The last note I got threatened that if I didn't leave that whoever wrote it would go after him."

Her mother said, "You're braver than that to just walk away."

Hermione said, "I won't let him be hurt because of me."


End file.
